If All Else Fails
by Oppy
Summary: FKS#7-“Tell her how you feel, Ron. You know, whatever you think about when you look at her.” Ron raised an eyebrow at his older brother, who laughed again “Ok, ok, not exactly what you think about, but you know what I mean!”*Complete*


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except the story. Don't sue me, it would make me sad and I need all my money so I can buy OotP!  
  
A/N - Please ignore the fact that Ron and Harry's game of cards is really just random stuff (Ron flips cards over, Harry 'has good cards') It's not from a real game or anything like that. Yeah, so . . .yeah.  
  
It was one of those hot, lazy July Sundays. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were sitting in Ron's room in the Burrow, talking leisurely about . . .well, everything. Everything, that is, except the unpleasant things. It was extremely hard to avoid the topic though, seeing as every wizarding newspaper and magazine and radio station was constantly updating the world on the horrible things happening to innocent people. The three of them took refuge in Ron's room, away from all the anxious faces and disturbing words the Daily Prophet had to bring.  
  
Hermione sat on Ron's bed, her legs crossed, leaning against the wall with a book propped up against the pillows and parchment laid before her. Harry and Ron were on the floor, playing a half hearted muggle game of cards. Every now and then, Harry noticed Ron's eyes shift slightly to the bed on his right, then back to the cards in front of him. Unable to help himself, Harry grinned.  
  
"What're you smiling at?" Ron asked, flipping some cards over.  
  
"Nothing, mate, nothing. I just have good cards, that's all."  
  
Ron looked disbelieving, but shrugged it off and continued card-flipping and Hermione-glimpsing. Harry grinned some more. Hermione's quill flew across her parchment. Their conversation went from Quidditch, to school, to the heat and back to Quidditch. It was such unenthusiastic conversation, too. They were all trying to ignore that little feeling in the pit of their stomachs, the one that told them they wanted to talk about the serious stuff, but no one had the nerve to bring it up. After all, such seriousness brings tension, and that was the last thing they wanted to deal with.  
  
It was a huge relief for the three of them when Ginny stuck her head into the room and announced dinner.  
  
The four hurried into the cramped but cozy kitchen and took their seats. All the Weasley's were there, even Bill and Charlie, who decided they'd like to be with their family in case . . .well, you know.  
  
It seemed as if everything was back to normal. Mr Weasley questioned Harry about his possible plans for the future, offering "sage" advice whenever possible. Percy joined in every now and then, saying things like "You have many options open for you, you know." "The ministry would be thrilled to have you" and "It's never too early to think about your future" This was usually followed by a glance in Ron's direction. Everyone knew Ron was completely lost when it came to his future. He didn't know what he was gonna do.  
  
Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny were talking about some new girly magazine, and how it had "absolutely everything in it, no matter what type of witch you are!".  
  
The twins, Charlie, Bill and Ron talked mostly about Quidditch (A/N I am running out of converation topics here!), but they also discussed the twins plans for their joke shop. George was just giving Charlie the full details for their next invention, when Bill nudged Ron.  
  
"Chess later?" he whispered. Ron gave him a confused look, but nodded.  
  
After dinner, Ron, Harry and Hermione offered to help clean up, for which Mrs Weasley was very grateful.  
  
"I am absolutely exhausted. Been up since 5:00, getting things prepared for you two," she looked in Harry and Hermione's direction "I suppose I'll go upstairs and rest a minute." And so she did.  
  
After cleaning up, the trio went in the living room with everyone else. Ron went up to Bill, who was writing a letter to a friend.  
  
"When do you wanna play?" He asked.  
  
"Later, when everyone's in bed." Bill answered, not looking up.  
  
"Ok but, um, why?"  
  
"Just because." Ron shook his head in puzzlement, but went to the couch where Hermione was sitting, reading. Harry was over in the corner, talking to Ginny.  
  
Bill glanced up at his little brother. Little was hardly the right word. God, was he 15 already? Bill could remember the time when he could barely stand. Now he sat there, laughing with Hermione.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Bill smiled. It was obvious how Ron felt about her, and, although she did a better job of hiding it, Bill had a sneaking suspicion that she returned those feelings. Just watching them now, he could tell. Ron leaned forward toward her, said something and smiled. She giggled and pressed her face against his shoulder. When she looked up again, the faintest beginnings of a blush were creeping over her cheeks. Still smiling, she said something in reply to Ron's comment (whatever it was), which caused Ron to laugh.  
  
*Talk about blatant flirting!* Bill thought and he got back to his letter.  
  
**Later**  
  
"Alright, so everyone's gone up, ready to play?" Ron walked up to Bill, who was already starting to put the pieces on the board. He looked up and nodded. Ron wanted to ask why they had waited so long to play a bloody game of chess, but decided to wait to ask. Once they had set everything up and had began playing, he felt he couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"So tell me, why have we waited so long to play? What's going on?" Bill took a minute to move a pawn, then replied;  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something, and I figured we ought to be alone."  
  
"This better not be one of *those* talks . . ."  
  
Bill laughed "Don't worry. But even if it were, would you rather have one of *those* talks with dad?"  
  
"True. So anyways, what is it then?"  
  
"I just want to talk to you about . . .about the war."  
  
"The war?" Ron felt that oh-so familiar feeling in his stomach. What was Bill doing, bringing that up? "Why?"  
  
"Don't worry," Bill said, seeing his brothers face. He knew that, of all people, Harry was in the most danger, and Ron and Hermione too, being his best friend. He knew not to talk about it around them "it's just . . .doesn't this whole thing make you realize that life is short? I know your only 15, but, and I really, truly hate to have to tell you this, your life, as well as everyone elses, is in constant danger. And you never know what tomorrow might bring. So really, don't you think you should take every opportunity you have? Because you don't want to wake up tomorrow and have regrets."  
  
Ron seemed to have caught what Bill was trying to hint at.  
  
"Exactly. If I were to do . . .something, then it doesn't turn out right, I'll regret it, won't I?"  
  
"If you don't at least try, you'll have to live with what if for the rest of your life, however long or short it might be. You don't want to be stuck with what ifs. Ron, tell her. You want to. You have to."  
  
Ron sighed. His stupid brother was probably right, not that he was gonna give up quite so easily. That just wasn't Ron.  
  
"First, and most importantly, I don't have to. And as for wanting to . . .well, maybe I do. But at the same time, I don't. I just don't know what I want."  
  
"You know what you want, you're just scared to go for it. You know it's true Ron. Hell, everyone does," Ron made a face "but you've got to get over it. You never know if tomorrow or next week or next month you'll wake up and see you've lost your chance. I really hate saying that, but it's reality. That's why Charlie and I came back to you guys. We need to be with the people we love. We have to let them know how much we care for them, or else they may never know, and before you realize what's happening, they're gone."  
  
Ron sat silently for a minute, thinking.  
  
"Your right," he said finally, accepting defeat "I guess I'll tell her tomorrow. But . . .well, what exactly am I supposed to say?"  
  
Bill laughed. He remembered what it was like being 15.  
  
"Tell her how you feel, Ron. You know, whatever you think about when you look at her." Ron raised an eyebrow at his older brother, who laughed again "Ok, ok, not exactly what you think about, but you know what I mean!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Ron moved his bishop and won the game. "Undefeated since I was 8. Kind of sad, really. Well, I 'spose I ought to go up to bed. Apparently, I've got a big day tomorrow." Ron grinned, and started for the stairs.  
  
"Ron, one more thing. If all else fails, and you just can't find the words, kiss her." Ron sighed, but smiled, then headed up the stairs.  
  
The next day, most of the Weasley's went to Diagon Alley. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Bill (who couldn't possibly leave now!) stuck around. Bill asked Harry if he wanted to play chess to "improve himself, so he can be the first to beat Ron". Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione went out for a bit. After about an hour, Harry went out to find them, and Bill didn't see any of them the rest of the day.  
  
It was only at dinner time that he finally found them. For the most part, nothing seemed to have changed, but he noticed Harry's amused smile. He made a mental note to question Ron later, and was going to do it, except he didn't really have the chance. The moment he got Ron alone and was about to say something, he was interrupted by Ron himself.  
  
"You were right. Absolutely right. And I don't say that often."  
  
"So all worked out ok then? She . . .er, feels the same way?"  
  
"I'd assume so. You remember what you said? 'If all else fails. . .'? Well, I think maybe she got the same advice from someone." Ron flashed a lop sided grin at Bill, and brushed past him to the kitchen.  
  
Bill laughed. 


End file.
